demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sam'skids
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sam'skids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 17:45, July 31, 2010 can you make me a god sonofhenry can your father make me a god sonofhenry XD of course Jacob's the best! Esward is a Pedophilie -Kills Spelling- And KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!! -Huggles Kingdom Hearts-...Me have Issues XD Disney Girl You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always 23:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) HELL YEAH! KINGDOM HEARTS YAOI IS AWSOME! XD and YEAH! EDWARD IS DEAD!!!! -Dances in Happines- Disney Girl You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always 23:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Mine 2! XD I love Roxas and Sora XD There the Best but My FAVE FAVE FAVE FAVE FAVE!!!! Is Demyx and Zexion :D Disney Girl You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always 23:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hi me hi me "I've been nothing but a bitch and you've been nothing but sweet, which just really makes me hate you more." 23:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean? ~Iansgameroon~ i meant like ur story of how u were claimed "I've been nothing but a bitch and you've been nothing but sweet, which just really makes me hate you more."to billie 23:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, I had just finished The Lightning Theif and I decided to take a walk in the woods by myself to get away from my family. I was walking around next to a river and all of a sudden I heard a growl. I turned and saw a average hellhound. I was kind of scared so all I did was pick up a rock throw it at the hellhound. that made it mad so it tackled me and i fell into the river. about 5 seconds later it looked above my head, barked and ran off. i looked above my head and saw trident. and that's pretty much all. ~iansgameroom~ of course btw whos sam? ur dad?-a demigod hi hope hi percy hi miles =P u dont like sushi "gasp" omg wats wrong with sushi eat sushi or i wont talk to you =O elecricity sounds................ interesting how does it work? freezing sound preettyyy ffunnn im stuck with a minor ability =( istant darkness =( my dickhead ofa bro is more powerful No problem Stephan is an asshole, don't put up with crap from him. I'll be glad to be friends with you. But, A quick question, who sent me the message? Because I know there's three of you. P.S. I have dreams of the future, and become the scariest thing in the world, and control weaponry. My powers. Which I don't use very much. 13:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Zach asked me to. Zach asked me to so she dosen't need to worry. I read as long as your happy princess im happy. so you can make me a god do it quick make me a god hope as you know your mom tried to make me a god she couldnt you can try Heyo Hello, Its "Dani" And uh......HI AIDEN,VENETT,AND ATREYU :D If i forgot anyone sorreh~ ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ My GODS That message is form forever ago,And in 5 months im gonna come look at this message and be all "My GODS that was forever ago!"XDDDD~ ~Danielle~